The screaming boy (Villain deku one shot)
by Fangirling Again
Summary: For two years Izuku Midoriya was missing, stress built into All Might, his student, how could be so weak to not protect him? The world had given up, assumed him dead, but could a child that strong be killed? Meanwhile a small slave line off the coast of Japan was destroyed, who was this person? A small team of 10 are sent out, they never expected to find a young 19 year old.


_"Can you hear him?" The teenager asked to the empty room. All Might's hand twisted over the cold handle. The voice was cold icy and sent anxiety down All Might's spine. The teenager_ _broke into a laugh, achingly All Might glanced towards the security camera screens. The teenager was pressed against a board, strapped into a straight jacket, his green eyes wide and unfocused, his head twitched around the room, meeting eyes with several security cameras. "Can you hear him?" He repeated. "I can", He smiled, that smile was numbing, fearful. "The screaming boy." All Might took in a breath and opened the door. Immediately The teenager's neck snapped towards him. It took The teenager a moment to process him, during the period his legs shifted against their strains, arms struggled in the straps. "You're not them." He finally decided. All Might bowed his head. "Hello young Midoriya." He said quietly._

* * *

The bodies littered the against the dirt ground, blood sinking into everything swallowing up the hope of life on this battle field. It looked even worse than the footage. Yamamoto pressed his hand into his ear piece. "Who the hell did this." He mumbled.  
"A villain?" His co-worker, Tanake suggested. Yamamoto looked to her on his right, he tried to not look at the ground when he was walking, every time he did, those horrifying images would raise into his head. Yamamoto shuddered. The report had come three days ago, a mass murder an entire slave line terminated in one night. The slaves, buyers and sellers all killed. Only ten people were sent on this mission. Was that enough? But everyone else had declined, made up excuses, all because they didn't want to be killed. Yamamoto didn't blame them, thinking of that video. The nights before this mission he would think about it, Blood would pound in his ears, the laugh rose to his mind. That slow blood curling laugh. Thinking about it, Yamamoto's armor didn't feel safe enough. Who ever this person was, who ever they were, Yamamoto was sure his armor couldn't protect him from his pure blood lust. His ear piece went static.  
"We found someone!" Tsuyami, a member of the team yelled. Yamamoto raised his gun and jogged to the area. A young man was curled against a wall, no older than 19, slowly raspy breathing. His hair was dark green, curled and hideously cut. Back was darkly tanned and slashed. His clothes seem to carry no form, both ripped and torn. Tanake knelt next to the sleeping teenager, she put an arm to his shoulder.

"STOP" The team's leader, Rogaku warned, The teenager's neck snapped up. Tanake yelped and shot herself away from him. A slow cuss of regret hissed in Yamamoto's ear piece. The teenager was awake. The crackling in his bones was giving Yamamoto wonder of how he was able to stand, his skin seemed to barely hold to the bones. The teenager picked up a blooded knife, scraping it against the ground. Yamamoto's heart pounded in his chest and ears. The teenager's neck snapped to the group. His knifed hand was shaking. He had killed them. He killed them all. How many had there been? Twenty? Fifty? Possibly even one hundred. Suddenly there wasn't enough air to breathe, this cold winter suddenly felt like an Australian summer. Yamamoto lifted up his gun, so did the rest of his team.  
"Oh, I remember this from before." The teenager whispered to himself. Yamamoto raised his gun shaking. The teenager's eyes twitched, Yamamoto frowned, was he waiting for them to start? Was he trying to make a fair fight, no, this kid had no sense of fair. What was he? The fear was no longer controllable, his fingers hooked under the trigger. The teenager's neck jerked slightly to his direction, Yamamoto's stomach lurched, his finger shot. The teenager jumped backwards, his body barely handled the stress of the movement, The teenager stumbled. he caught himself against the ground with his hands. His fingers scraped against the bloodied dirt. "What was that?" The teenager lifted his nose up to smell. A smile spread across his face. "It reminds me of end", His crawled himself up to Yamamoto, hands curled over his shoulders, Yamamoto pressed the barrel of his gun against his chest. The teen blinked and tilted his head at Yamamoto. "That's cold." He said calmly, his hand slowly reached for Yamamoto's hand. Yamamoto gasped, he pressed the gun deeper into his chest. The teenager wheezed and stumbled backwards.

"Don't touch my friend", Tanake said putting a hand gun against his head. The teenager's head jerked from Yamamoto to Tanake. He completely snapped his attention to her, he frowned deeply. "Please lower your knife and put your hands behind your back." Tanake started shaking.  
"Knife?" He frowned, he held up his knife. "This one?" He looked her in the eye. "This knife?" He repeated, Tanake tensed. The teenager's body jerked  
"Why?" He brought it up again, fiddling with it in his hands. Tanake took in a deep breath.  
"Because you could hurt someone." She said, anxiety laced through her cracking voice. The teen shuddered.  
"Hurt?" His said those words with confused disgust, he studied at the knife, as if taking all the hurt he'd given out, all the life he had ended with this single knife. In his still movements Yamamoto could look at his hands Yamamoto saw dark red marks, slashes running all the way up his arms, the teenager closed his eyes. "Hurt means nothing." He finally decided. He took the knife and started running the blade up his arm, Yamamoto winced as he saw the blood curl down the already wounded arm.  
"Please stop that", Yamamoto hissed, his hands took the knife. "You're not allowed to hurt yourself." He looked calmly at his face, focus on one part of face just not his eyes. Anything but the eyes. The teenager reached back for his knife. His fingers prodded against Yamamoto's arm. He closed his eyes as the hand reached his. The slimy hand, the dirt and blackened bloodied hand rubbed against his own hand. Yamamoto winced, finally finding his confidence thrusting his elbow in the teen's rib cage. The teenager gnashed his teeth, stumbling backwards.

"He looks familiar", Tsuyami mumbled absently mindlessly in the radio ear piece, "Wait!" The guy said again, "He's Midoriya Izuku." He said. That named sounded familiar, Midoriya.  
"The kid that went missing two years ago?!" Tanake burst out.  
"Yeah, he was kidnapped by villains." Yamamoto recalled, but the mission reports had shown a smiling boy, not this monster Yamamoto saw before him. Yamamoto looked down, vague similarities, the colour of his hair. His eyes that had once shone with light, now glared into the darkness and consumed it.  
"What should we do?" The team edged away from Izuku, who was crawling himself back to his feet.  
"Sedate him." Rokagu directed, Yamamoto reached for his sedating darts. His eyes passing over The teenager again. Izuku was hunched over, breathing deeply, Yamamoto couldn't help to let pity wash down him. What ever hell this teenager had gone through in two year,s brought him into a murderous state. Yamamoto aimed his gun, so did the rest of his team. Izuku widened his eyes, a smile nudged slightly.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered amused. Yamamoto said nothing, thankfully Izuku couldn't see the fearful expression that took over Yamamoto's body. He nodded at the rest of his team walking slowly to the thrusted his gun slightly, hopefully reminding him of the consequences. Izuku snarled and walked backwards. Yamamoto nodded at his team.  
"Ready?" Rokagu said to the team into his piece. Izuku kept his eyes on Yamamoto, pointing his knife towards him. Izuku edged himself away.  
The grunts that echoed from Midoriya as the darts hit him were almost painful to hear. Izuku gave a glare towards the group, his breath heaved as he reached an arm towards the group, Yamamoto looked away, Midoriya's movements slurred, he struggled and tried to move. He scrapped weak fingers against the floor, an attempt to stand up.  
"Soon," Rokagu said, a smile in his tone. Izuku's eyes drooped, filling confidence he smiled watching Izuku's eyes weaken. With a deep sigh The teenager lost all strength falling under the effects of the drug.

* * *

The team piled back into the three trucks they came in, with Yamamoto's luck he was in the same truck as Izuku. He nudged himself down against the corner. Tanake grunted slightly sliding next to him, despite his sleeping teenager, who could really do nothing, worry pounded through his blood. Yamamoto squirmed in his sweaty gloves, He placed a gun next to Izuku's sleeping head, How could this monster looked so peaceful in his sleep? Yamamoto wondered this feeling was. Tanake nudged at him.  
"What's wrong?" She frowned, those dark eyes digging concern into him. Yamamoto grunted, he explained slowly.  
She brushed her fingers through her long dark hair. "It's more of a pity I feel towards him", She said truthfully. "After everything he must of gone through...captured by villains."  
"Maybe." This feeling wasn't pity, was it? He clung onto his gun tightly, wondering would he be ready if the teenager woke up?

The rest of the was story vague, they delivered Izuku to the government, under heavy drugs, Izuku was taken into a high security hospital, Yamamoto waited for Rakugo to walk out, he was pale.  
"He going to be okay?" Yamamoto asked, his anxiety of this mission was slowing down. It felt good to use normal tongue again. Rokagu gave a low nod.  
"Izuku will be in a mental asylum, there's nothing they can do about that", Rokagu explained, Yamamoto nodded, he took a gaze at the hospital, "They've released his location to his family, I'm worried for when they see him." Rokagu said.  
All Yamamoto was able to give was a small nod. Rokagu grunted and patted his soldiers back.  
"But he's safe now."  
"Safe?" Yamamoto questioned under his breath. "He can't even...", Yamamoto reached for the words, nothing came, he grunted. "Izuku's gone, he's a shell of a murderer." He whispered. Rakugo grimaced.  
"Safe." He insisted and walked into the truck, waiting for Yamamoto to drive him back to the station.

* * *

 _All Might walked up to Midoriya, he twitched his head._  
 _"Do you know who I am Midoriya?" All Might said, finally finding his voice, his chest tightened seeing Midoriya like this. The phone call he got just yesterday from Tsukauchi. After two years of searching, repeated sobbing calls from Inko, they'd found Midoriya. All Might was too scared to look at him, Izuku Midoriya, he remembered first meeting this child. His bright green eyes excited, he had met His hero. Watching Midoriya grow into his strength, to be a true hero. Tsukauchi showed him the footage. All Might had seen many field like the one the video showed,_ but none did he ever think a teenager who was once filled with so much light would bring. _The horrifying part was Izuku had the One for All. His predecessor had warned him never give to someone capable of evil. He knew Izuku shouldn't of been capable of evil. He just wanted to help, he just needed to help._

 _"All Might." Izuku mumbled, lowering his head, in almost sadness. His arms twitched against their bonds "You're All Might! The great hero!" Izuku tried to throw himself off through his strains."Hear that everyone! All Might's here! All Might will save everyone!"_ Midoriya _screamed. All Might closed his eyes at the words. "I believed that," Midoriya hissed. "He believed. that...for two years" His eyes widened. "The screaming boy told me heroes will always save you no matter what trouble your in." He took in fast paced deep breaths, he started to squirm in the bonds. "Why did heroes never come?" He glared at All Might. All Might opened his mouth._  
 _"Izuku!" Inko burst through the door, All Might tensed up._  
 _"No." He hissed, pressing a clenched fist against his leg. She shouldn't of seen him like this._  
 _Inko stumbled into the room, tears rolling down her cheek.1_  
 _"Izuku, Izuku", She sobbed, reaching hands for the young adult. "What happened to you?" All Might grabbed her arm. Inko flipped her head to him, "What?" She whispered shaking._  
 _"You can see young Midoriya is not the same, please don't trust him." All Might warned, he looked at Izuku, hoping for some change in his body language, that seeing his mum might bring back the old Izuku. Izuku smirked._  
 _"The old man right", He said "Do you know what happened last time someone trusted me?" He waited for a reply, his body relaxed into the bonds. "I killed them." He whispered, Inko stumbled backwards. All Might grabbed onto her body, trying to keep her stable. "It wasn't my fault though," Midoriya continued. "They just told me I was strong, I just had to test my strength," He snarled, All Might clenched his nails into his palm, stopping his body from moving. "They made me mad." Midoriya was smiling. All Might saw his cheekbones rip into his skin. Inko's sobbing was all that echoed in the chamber. There was nothing that could end the suffering that took over Midoriya's mind, why did he come here? Tears filled All Might's eyes, he turned his back from the teenager._

 _Deku sobbed and screamed into the darkness. "Help! Help." His voice took no form, trapped in his own body. He had been dragged across miles of dirt, snow and rusty scattered bullet grounds. Stabbed with drugs, knives, spat on with miles of disgust. He couldn't help the regret of that one day, the Saturday after training hard with All Might, taking a quirk run to the shops, he remembered walking around the corner, vaguely the choking feeling of gas feeling his lungs. He clawed at throat before darkness consumed him. How had he even got into this mess he wondered at night?_

* * *

The day his life ended, was a broken summer two years ago.  
" 'E strong thi' one." An old man with a dirty English accent, was that Ukrainian? Russian maybe? Deku didn't care they all spoke a language he didn't know further than his classroom and textbooks. This man was a new one, he'd entered the cages he was being held only yesterday to deliver him to here. Deku wasn't even sure this was in Japan anymore. Every person he met would dragged him across the country, boats that hadn't been cleaned possibly since it's creation. Sell him, he was a victim of a slave line. Deku bit into his lip, the slow drip of blood was better than feeling his previous tears while he clung to his knees.  
"Whats his quirk?" A strong muscular man, smirked and leaned down to Deku. A strong scent of alcohol, this man was possibly going to buy him. His heart pounded The Russian man shrugged, he leaned down at Deku.  
"An' 'swa d' man." He chewed tobacco in Deku's ear, Deku winced, jerking his head away from that smell.  
"Strength enhancement." He said, what point was it in lying? That smile ruined his life.  
"We could use a quirk like that." The other man smiled, Deku lowered his head, the exchanging of money and laughs. The new man yanked at the bonds on Deku's arms. Deku grunted, the bonds dug into his bleeding arms.

He pushed the next few months from his memory, they were too painful to keep. The force of memory was loss, was Deku's down breaking. Watching himself constrict into a monster, he dug broken nails into his cheeks screaming every night. Make this end, make this pain end.

Now Deku stared through the monster of his destroyed mind, Heroes where were the heroes? Why aren't the heroes here?  
"Heroes, Heroes, Heroes." Deku mumbled in his sleep. "All Might, Mum, Heroes." Deku screamed, why haven't they saved me? Why am I still stuck here? Why is the monster still in control, tears rolled down. Heroes please save me.  
"Heroes will always save you." He tried to say, once again no words rolled out, what was the purpose of these phrases? Heroes can't save you? But they will, they always save you. Don't they? Where are the heroes this time?

Midoriya smiled at All Might and his mother. "Can't you hear him?" He asked, twisting his head, "The screaming boy."


End file.
